


Pull me back down

by awaywiththefairies



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Smut, blindfold, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaywiththefairies/pseuds/awaywiththefairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu had to admit that he hadn’t seen the appeal of a blindfold when Jaejoong had suggested it, but now, on his knees, with his hands tied behind him and his vision obscured by the lace biting into his skin, he got it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull me back down

Junsu had to admit that he hadn’t seen the appeal of a blindfold when Jaejoong had suggested it, but now, on his knees, with his hands tied behind him and his vision obscured by the lace biting into his skin, he got it. His world had narrowed down to tiny pinpricks of sensations: the smooth wood under his knees, the scent of laundry detergent on his clothes, and the small sounds Jaejoong made while moving around the room, doing who knows what. Junsu felt restless and horny; he had just wanted sex, but Jaejoong had had that one look on his face and Junsu was never good at refusing him anything.

When Jaejoong finally knelt down next to him, his fingers etched their paths into his skin, over his arms, his neck, and his face. It was overwhelming trying to keep track of the movement and Junsu shivered under Jaejoong’s hands before giving up and leaning into the touches, begging silently for more.  Jaejoong’s hands stopped moving and drew him forward into a kiss instead.

It was disorienting being kissed like this, his eyes pressed closed by the cloth and his hands forced into immobility. He longed to move with Jaejoong, to get closer, but all he had to go on were the soft touches of lips and fingers. He whimpered softly and Jaejoong huffed out a laugh.

Jaejoong teased him, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips before drawing back, leaving Junsu to catch his balance. When he almost fell for the third time, hands framed his face and guided him forward until his lips found their goal. He moaned softly into the kiss, having no choice but to let Jaejoong take the lead for once.

The breathless laughter that escaped Jaejoong every time Junsu instinctively tried to move his hands  was ignored in favour of more kissing, until a hand on his shoulder pushed him back.

“Stop pouting,” Jaejoong said as he let him go, his voice betraying an invisible smile.

“Then stop teasing,” Junsu replied, shifting restlessly. The floor wasn’t comfortable, and without Jaejoong’s touch to guide his focus, he was starting to feel entirely too aware of himself and his surroundings.

He tilted his head when he thought he heard Jaejoong move, wondering what the other was doing that was more important than kissing him. A hand on his head and the distinct sound of a zipper opening up were enough to answer his unspoken question. He bit his lips and leaned into the touch, earning a soft caress of fingers running through his hair and an approving hum.

 “Okay?”

Junsu nodded.

Careful not to disrupt his balance, it was Jaejoong who moved forward this time, gently holding Junsu in place with a hand on the back of his neck. He was hit by Jaejoong’s scent first, and then the soft fabric of Jaejoong’s boxers brushed against his nose. Junsu exhaled slowly and leaned against Jaejoong’s hip. Trembling fingers carded through his hair.

 “Please,” Jaejoong whispered with startling urgency.

Junsu moved blindly but unerringly, nuzzling and mouthing at Jaejoong’s cock through the fabric, pulling the first moan out of him. It was hard without his hands, and he felt clumsy as he licked and pressed, but Jaejoong whimpered and held his head until he felt warm with accomplishment. He could taste Jaejoong through his boxers and sucked at the spot until the fabric was drenched and Jaejoong was gasping.

“Wait,” he suddenly said, out of breath, and Junsu stilled after a last lick. Jaejoong cursed and gently pushed him away. The sound of fabric sliding over skin reached his ears and he licked his lips as his mind supplied him with the image of Jaejoong undressing.

Junsu didn’t hesitate when Jaejoong touched him this time, and leaned forward immediately, pressing his lips against naked skin. Jaejoong gasped and Junsu whimpered, shifting until he was licking Jaejoong’s cock.

As usual, Jaejoong wasn’t able to keep still for longer than ten seconds but this time Junsu was in no position to make him. With one hand on the back of his neck and the other in his hair, Jaejoong held him as he trembled, moving his hips forward unconsciously, pressing his dick against Junsu’s face. The breathless curses leaving Jaejoong’s lips spurred Junsu on and he licked and sucked at the shaft while trying to get Jaejoong’s cock into his mouth. He was feeling more turned on by the second.

“Okay, okay,” Jaejoong gasped when Junsu’s moans turned frustrated. He pulled back, still holding Junsu with one hand. A finger rubbed his lips and Junsu almost begged.

“You really want it, don’t you?” Jaejoong said, sounding surprised even after all this time. Jaejoong wasn’t the biggest fan of giving blowjobs, although he never complained, but Junsu loved it, loved the rush it gave him. The rope and blindfold just made him want it even more. Jaejoong removed his finger and seconds later, Junsu heard the tell-tale sound of Jaejoong stroking himself. He was about to protest when Jaejoong spoke again.

“God, you look so beautiful like this. Open your pretty mouth for me, Junsu, let me see how badly you want it.”

Junsu was all too familiar with the direction this was going in. It was all good and well when they were on a comfortable bed, but at the moment all he wanted was to put his mouth to use. He tried to move forward, only to be held back by the hand in his hair. Jaejoong made a disapproving sound and Junsu stilled, annoyed.  “Jae-”

“Patience is a virtue, Junsu, ask nicely.”

Junsu was too turned on to deal with Jaejoong’s games and as restricted as he was, he couldn’t even touch himself to get some of the edge off. He leaned back defiantly.

“Jaejoong, if you don’t get your cock into my mouth right now, you can go and get yourself off.”

Although he was fairly sure he looked the opposite of intimidating right now, blindfolded and kneeling, the tone of his voice must have made things plenty clear for Jaejoong because he immediately dropped the act and stumbled over his words trying to talk his way out of it.

Junsu ignored him, but hummed in satisfaction when Jaejoong stroked his thumb along his jaw and guided him forward again. Finally, the head of Jaejoong’s cock touched his lips and Junsu, although sorely tempted, refused to open his mouth right away, only giving him a few small licks and kisses in punishment.

Jaejoong moaned and cursed and rubbed his cock against Junsu’s lips.

“Junsu, _please_ -” Jaejoong eventually groaned, sounding desperate, his hips moving involuntarily.

A rush of heat ran through him and immediately Junsu went to work, kissing Jaejoong’s hand where it was still holding his dick and licking up until he reached the tip again. Jaejoong’s fingers clenched in his hair as he swirled his tongue around it and finally got it into his mouth.

Jaejoong moaned loudly and slipped his other hand into his hair as well.

“Fuck, Junsu. You’re so good at this.”

Pleased, Junsu hummed and sucked him down. He had to move carefully, since his balance was off and he couldn’t hold on to Jaejoong to steady himself but he managed somehow. It was strangely overwhelming to suck Jaejoong off like this. The taste was heavy on his tongue and everything seemed to move slower than usual, details assaulting his senses. He could smell Jaejoong’s arousal clearly, hear the rustle of his clothes as he moved and he couldn’t help but whimper at the hands stroking his hair and the praises and curses that fell from Jaejoong’s lips.

It wasn’t long before his muscles were aching and Junsu was starting to feel annoyed with his limited range of movement. He kept losing his balance, Jaejoong standing slightly too far away. After the third time he pulled away with a gasp and a cough. Jaejoong groaned in protest but immediately let go so he could sit back on his knees.

“Fuck. What’s wrong?”

Junsu could hear him fuck his fist and was suddenly all too aware of his own desire, his cock straining against his pants. “I can’t move properly, untie me?” His knees were starting to hurt and he shifted his weight again.

Jaejoong’s hand stilled and it was quiet except for the sound of their breathing. Junsu frowned.

“Jae?”

“Or I could- I could move for you?” Jaejoong asked, voice rough with desire. A hand touched his jaw and Jaejoong traced his puffy lips with a finger. Junsu moaned softly at the touch and sound of Jaejoong’s voice.

Jaejoong took a shuddering breath. “You look so fucking hot like this Su, you can’t even imagine.”

Letting go of him, Jaejoong did something Junsu couldn’t see. Before he could ask, the hand was back, tilting his chin up. One step closer, and Jaejoong’s cock was rubbing against his lips again.

“Please?” Jaejoong whispered.

Junsu heard a familiar sound as he started licking at Jaejoong’s cock again, but he couldn’t place it. It was indeed easier like this, and he sighed, giving in. It wasn’t long before Jaejoong was moaning again, one hand slipping back into his hair as Junsu took him inside again.

As promised, Jaejoong moved slowly, thrusting in and out while Junsu tried to suck and relax his throat at the right times. Vaguely he wondered why Jaejoong wasn’t touching him more, but it wasn’t like he could complain. He could barely move while Jaejoong fucked his mouth, and he loved it, his own cock straining against his pants. Now and again, Jaejoong’s fingers would tighten in his hair, sending shivers down Junsu’s spine, and his hips would lose their rhythm and thrust inside further than before. Junsu’s eyes teared up even as he moaned around the cock in his mouth. It felt so good.

Jaejoong was getting closer fast; Junsu recognised the signs even without his sight. His thrusts were speeding up and he was pulling at Junsu, pressing inside further, shoving his cock down Junsu’s throat. Junsu took it easily, gasping loudly in pleasure whenever he could. He was shifting and moving, desperate for friction against his own erection, while Jaejoong’s grunts and moans drew him along further and further.

“So close, so close,” Jaejoong started moaning and mumbling. “Fuck, you look so gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous.”

Jaejoong always started talking more when he was close and Junsu moaned in protest. If only Jaejoong would move his foot, he’d have something to rub off against, that was how desperate he was. But he couldn’t speak, Jaejoong’s hand holding him in place.

“Junsu, you should see yourself, so fucking amazing, your lips stretched around my cock,” Jaejoong continued.  “I’m going to watch this over and over again, fuck.”

It was only then that Junsu realised where Jaejoong’s other hand was, and what it was doing. Jaejoong was filming him. The idea sent a shock of arousal through him and he moaned loudly as he came in his pants, cheeks flushing with pleasure as he shuddered through his orgasm. The embarrassment would set in later but for now he could only gasp around the cock in his mouth. He heard something fall to the ground next to him and then Jaejoong was pulling out, and finally both his hands were stroking his hair and caressing his face as Jaejoong cursed and talked and praised him until he had stopped trembling.

“Fuck, oh my god, Junsu, that was so hot, please, I need- ,” Jaejoong moaned.  Junsu could feel him trembling, feel his cock move against his cheek, and as soon as he had caught his breath again he turned his head and sucked him back in. Jaejoong groaned loudly and held onto him tightly as he pressed inside again, as deep as he could go. After that took only a couple of fast, desperate thrusts and then Jaejoong was coming with a shout.

Junsu didn’t even get the chance to swallow everything before Jaejoong pulled away and sank down to kiss him hard, wrapping his arms around him. Junsu’s legs didn’t take the shift of balance very well and he tumbled to the side, taking Jaejoong with him. The relief from no longer being on his knees was another kind of pleasure, and he sighed happily and searched for Jaejoong’s lips again. Their kisses slowly turned languid until Junsu could no longer ignore his arms still tied up behind him painfully.

“Untie me?” He asked between kisses and within seconds Jaejoong’s hands were sliding up and over his face, taking his blindfold off. Junsu blinked slowly, trying to get used to the bright light again. Before his eyes could fully focus, Jaejoong leaned forward to steal another kiss. He could feel his smile against his lips and enjoyed the tender touch for a second before wiggling his arms, hoping Jaejoong would get the hint.

When Jaejoong finally untied his hands and his arms went from feeling numb to victims of an acupuncture session gone horribly wrong, Junsu mood took a turn for the worst. Jaejoong had the decency to look at least slightly guilty. He supported Junsu as they made their way to their bedroom, and helped him out of his clothes before letting him lie down on the bed. Jaejoong climbed onto the bed next to him to clean him up a bit before letting him turn over onto his belly. Tired and hurting, Junsu buried his face in their pillows, trying to remember how good everything had felt only moments earlier. Jaejoong started massaging the feeling back into his arms and shoulders and Junsu groaned softly, the tension slowly melting out of him. He was starting to fall asleep when Jaejoong cuddled up to him and kissed his shoulder.

“Did you like it?”

Junsu hummed and turned his head slightly so he could see Jaejoong.  The worry on his face made him voice his reply. “Yeah, was good,” he mumbled. He wanted to ask if it was everything Jaejoong had wanted, but he was fairly sure he already knew.

Jaejoong sighed and nuzzled his neck a little. “Thank you.”

Junsu smiled and stole a kiss. As he settled in to sleep, he noticed Jaejoong’s warmth next to him, his breath whispering over his arm, and he moved a little closer with a happy sigh.

 

 


End file.
